This invention relates to decorative edge extrusions for mirror assemblies and the like. In particular this invention is an improved edge extrusion which has provision for interlocking with adjacent furniture modules.
A search of patent office records show certain prior art patents which bear a remote resemblance to the present invention but do not solve the problem solved by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,135 to Craven shows a structure 14 and 15 which remotely resembles the present invention although it does not solve the problem solved by the present invention.
In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,859 to Muessel shows a structure 16 and 17 which is not applicable to the problem solved by the present invention.
It can be seen that the foregoing inventions while similar in structure are not intended, nor can they be applicable to the present invention's problem or solution thereof.